


Rivals Reunited

by akeshuvibes



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: But Only Because Of The Ship, I just want them to be happy, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Canon Compliant, Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5 Strikers Intro Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Please be gentle, Post-Persona 5: The Royal, Self-Indulgent, Soft Akeshu/Shuake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akeshuvibes/pseuds/akeshuvibes
Summary: 5 months after the events of Maruki's palace, Akira returns to Yongen-Jaya for summer vacation with The Phantom Thieves of Hearts. During his travels, he ponders important events involving Akechi, his feelings towards him, and whether he could one day reunite with the former detective prince once more.My first fanfiction, spurred on by my newfound love for Akechi and shipping him with Akiren. As a warning, this contains spoilers for the third semester of Persona 5: Royal, as well as the intro to Persona 5: Strikers (except for the parts where I've shamelessly added in AkeShu.)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 24





	Rivals Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever fanfiction! Though this is my first time actually writing one, I've been reading fics for years and have always been so amazed with how creative people can be with them. I've put more info at the end of this, but wanted to say quickly that this will be a two chapter fic. Originally I planned to have one long chapter but felt it would work a little better split up into two. Plus, I'm hoping to maybe get some (not too mean please be gentle) feedback and adjust things from that in the second chapter! Anyway, enough of my rambling, let the fic begin!

“We’re stopping Maruki.”

Those three words played out often in Akira Kurusu’s head, a constant reminder of that fateful February day. They did stop him, of course: Joker, Violet, and the rest of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts had all helped contribute to that goal, but the ex-detective prince is who Akira thought was their biggest strength in that fight.

In Akira’s mind, Goro Akechi could never be truly at fault for all of the terrible acts he may have technically committed. He had been through much, being manipulated as a pawn simply for someone else’s distorted ambitions, and in the end wanted nothing more than what truly was a fairly common desire of humans: revenge. Goro’s father, and his longtime puppet master Masayoshi Shido, certainly deserved it, and Akira took great pleasure in taking him down. Not just for his own wishes of retribution, but to avenge Akechi as he had vowed to do following their engine room skirmish.

Akira thought of _that_ day often too, and the tears he felt running down his face as he sat next to Akechi’s favorite spot in Leblanc late that evening. He hadn’t expected to fall for his albeit unsuccessful murderer, but then a lot of what happened that year landed far from his expectations. He can’t say for certain if it was love at first sight, but he had no doubts about his affection following his summer outings with the then renowned detective prince.

But he couldn’t have perished, could he? With all that Joker had learned about Crow over those months at the forefront of his thoughts, it just seemed so unlikely to him that Goro could truly be dead. In fact, it was essentially impossible to Akira, and he considered often that Akechi was simply too smart, and too talented to lose to a mere cognitive clone. But, for many nights, all Akira could do was simply hope, and let his emotions do what they needed to as he waited adjacent to Akechi’s chair at the café. Two coffees side by side, and a chess board in the middle of them, Akira wanted nothing more than to one day be able to witness Goro in that seat again. 

***

“We’re taking the offer.”

Akira, of course, never uttered _those_ words, but on that cold February evening following Maruki’s ace-in-the-hole revelation, he had certainly considered it. Akechi was a product of the false reality, very likely having truly perished in Shido’s palace after that fight in the engine room. At least, that’s what Shujin’s former councilor came forward with to the pair of them, along with one last chance to accept _his_ reality. One where everyone could be happy, and Akira could be guaranteed Akechi’s survival and safety.

Akira wanted all of that, more profoundly than he could ever express. But it just didn’t feel right, it wasn’t his justice, and most importantly, it went against Akechi’s wishes in the deepest way. Betraying the man he loved just to live a beautiful lie? Some ‘perfect’ reality, Akira later mused.

As Akira gave Akechi his true answer, the answer that would effectively seal his prince away from him a second time, he choked up. Afraid of revealing his true feelings to Akechi, Akira had managed to mask them well over the year, but that night broke him in a way he couldn’t have ever imagined. However, what Akira also didn’t know was that Goro had silently developed similar sentiments about the leader of the Phantom Thieves, having been just as effective at concealing his own emotions. It all became clear though when Akira looked up at Goro, _his_ Goro, and saw tears beginning to well in his eyes. Both knowing now that this could likely be their last night together, the two embraced for what so happily felt like an eternity. Letting their emotions speak for them, the sound of their quiet sobbing filling the otherwise empty café, Akechi eventually managed to whisper the strongest words of reassurance he could come up with in that somber moment: “Let’s go back… to our true reality.”

***

As they all flew off in the Mona-copter following Maruki’s defeat, Akira only had his eyes on Akechi. He was staring out the window, wearing the most peaceful expression Akira thinks he’s ever seen him display. He felt his passion grow even deeper as he considered how strong Akechi was, choosing _this_ path and participating in the fight that literally threatened his existence. As he stared at his prince’s soft victorious smile, Akira knew that he had made the right, though incredibly painful decision to go along with Goro’s wishes.

When the palace, and reality itself started fading into white, Akira knew that he had to act quickly. He managed to position himself in front of Akechi and pulled out the glove that had been thrown at him following their duel in Mementos. Akira remarked, “We can’t keep getting separated like this or we’ll never get around to our rematch, huh rival?” Goro smirked, though Akira could make out the slightest hint of sadness forming in his expression. “You’d better keep that promise, and that glove Kurusu, lest you find yourself killed on the spot the next time we meet,” both quietly chuckling at Akechi’s continued attempt to have a threatening demeanor. 

Akira felt tears in his eyes once more as he nodded, putting the glove neatly back into his pocket. The flash of white becoming ever brighter, the two embraced for one final time, hoping with all of their hearts that they would find each other once more in their true reality.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, then thanks for making it to the end! I was admittedly sort of nervous to post this (despite, or maybe partly because of the length), but just have enjoyed these characters so much and wanted to try my hand at creating a little something for them. I wanna also thank my very good friend Darío for beta reading this for me, and for giving me the encouragement to go through with posting. 
> 
> I'm also posting this because I'd truly love to have some friends to talk about Goro and Akiren with, especially Akechi who I just love so much! In my profile I have my Discord tag, and if anyone would like to add me to have those kind of chats then please feel free to add me! Just let me know that you got my info from here is all I ask. I'm hoping to have the second chapter worked on relatively soon, but it may take a little time especially if I'm able to get some feedback on this one. 
> 
> In any event, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed my attempt at being trash for AkeShu! Have a great day :)


End file.
